Ed
Ed - dokładnie Ed Horacy, nazwisko nieznane. Jest jednym z głównych bohaterów kreskówki Ed, Edd i Eddy. Posiada młodszą siostrę Sare, aktualnie mieszka ze swymi rodzicami. Jest najgłupszą i najsilniejszą z postaci. Również jest najbardziej lubianą postacią z kreskówki. Wygląd thumb|left|Mały EdEd jest bardzo wysokim chłopakiem można powiedzieć, że najwyższym z wszystkich postaci. Posiada rude włosy które zostały okazane w jednym z odcinku kreskówki, monobrew i bardzo żółtawą skóre . Jak z wielu postaci, posiada kolorowy język a dokłanie jasny niebieski. Zazwyczaj jest ubrany w koszulkę w czerwono-białe paski na którą nosi zieloną kurtkę, do tego wchodzą jasno-fioletowe spodnie i jak również, czarne buty. Prawie zawsze, w jego kurtce można znaleźć pleśniałe jedzenie czy nawet samą pleśń. W odcinku Każdy Sposób jest Ed, możemy zobaczyć Eda jako małego thumb|left|Starydzieciaka. Posiadał wtedy podobną do swojej teraźniejszej koszulki w paski i pieluchę. Jako dziecko, był najwyższym i jak również, najsilniejszym chłopakiem z dzielnicy, potrafił nawet podnieść dom Chudego Edda. Pojawia się znowu w Ed, Edd i Eddy: Wielkie Kino Natomiast w odcinku Weź Eda i Spakuj, możemy ujrzeć Eda jako starszego mężczyzne. Nadal, nawet jako staruszek nosi tą same koszulę i kurtkę. Staruszek posiadał bardzo krzaczaste brwi i siwą brodę, natomiast prawie nie miał w ogóle włosów na głowie. Ed jako staruszek również się czasami pojawia w filmie Ed, Edd n Eddy: Wielkie Kino. Charakter Jak nam jest wiadome, Ed nie grzeszy wielką inteligencją, jest najmniej inteligetny ze swojej paczki przyjaciół. Pomimo swej ogromnej głupoty, jest miłym i przyjacielskim chłopakiem który widzi we wszystkich potencjalnego przyjaciela, jednak przez to może popaść w tarapaty. Przez swoje nastawienie do każdej osoby, chłopak jest również straszliwie naiwny i roztargniony, przez to często jest wykorzystywany przez Eddy'iego i Sare. Ed jest także, fanem Horrorów i komiksów które zazwyczaj interpetruje je jako rzeczywistość. Przez swoje wielkie serce, kocha wszystkie zwierzęta i potrafiłby się rozpłakać przy ich cierpieniach. Jego ulubionym zwierzakiem jest Kura, którą można znaleźć w Farmie Rolfa. Natomiast, Ed nie cierpi przedewszystkim warzyw i mydła, co można oznaczać, że nie prowadzi zdrowego trybu życia, przez to zazwyczaj można u niego znaleźć muchy czy inne robaki. Pomimo, że jest bardzo dziecinnym i wszystkich kochającym chłopakiem, nie cierpi Sióstr Ohydek, a zwłaszcza Majke Ohydke która jest w nim szalenie zakochana. Jednak w wyciętej scenie w odcinku Weź Eda i Spakuj widać, że są małżeństwem. Rodzina O jego rodzinie prawie nam nic nie wiadomo. Ale jednak wiemy, że ma młodszą siostrę i rodziców. Jednakże, nigdy nie widzimy jego rodziców w kreskówce, ale i tak są prawie ciągle wspomniani przez rodzeństwo. W odcinku Misja Ed-możliwa, możemy zobaczyć jego ciotkę, natomiast w odcinku Koszmar Eda, możemy ujrzeć jego matkę, jednak jest ona przedstawiona jedynie w snach Ed'iego z twarzą Johny'ego. Alter Ego Average Joe Pojawia się w odcinku Robbin Ed. Ed kiedy jest Average, zachowuje się jak zwykle. Został wykorzystany w planie "Thingamajig". Później pojawia się w scenie gdzie musi torturować Kapitana Melona i Zadziorną Deskę. Wielki Ed Pojawia się poraz pierwszy w odcinku Nad Głową Eddy'iego. Ed jako WielkI Ed próbuje być "fajny" i super". Ma wtedy rude uliżane wlosy, biały golf, różową kurtkę i niebieskie dżinsy. Szpon Pojawia się w odcinku Ed na Tropie. Jego imię się wzięło od swojego "szpona" na swojej ręce, który był najzwyklejszym wieszakiem do ubrań. Kiedy Ed jest Szponem, mówi do siebie w trzeciej osobie. Edzilia Pojawia się w odcinku Dzień, w którym Ed stał spokojnie. Edzilia jest potworem za który był przebrany Ed. Zniszczył on połowę osiedla i przez to wszystkie postacie musieli ewakuować do domku na drzewie. Ofiarami Edzili byli: *Jimmy *Johny *Deska *Kevin *Getruda (jedno z kurczaków Rolfa) *Rolf *Sara Król Tuckyeshirtin Pojawia się w odcinku Ed przewodnik. Jest Egipskim Królem stworzonym na potrzeby planu Eddy'iego. W BUDOWIE Ciekawostki *W Odcinku "Zdjęcie" ukazuje się, że jego drugie imię to Horacy. *Ed jest jedynym z Edków który nie został pocałowany przez Nazz. *Ed jest wielkim alergikiem. Jest uczulony na między innymi; Króliki, Węgorze, Toffi i prawdopodobnie również na koty. *W "Patrz w moje Edy" Ed mówi, że marzy zostać baletnicą. *Ed ma lęk wysokości. *Boi on się mydła. *Ed gra na wielu instrumentach, w tym na flecie, saksofonie i na skrzypcach. *Ed kiedyś nosił szelki. *W odcinku "Do biegu gotowy... Ed!" widzimy, że ma udomowionego żółwia. Kategoria:Postacie